Consolation Prize Plus: Second Round
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: (continuation of 'Consolation Prize Plus') When you have three beautiful women in a committed relationship with each other, there is always time for love. Futanari and Yuri within, not for any children whatsoever.


**Consolation Prize Plus: Second Round**

 **Hi there party people =3**

 **So, this obviously is a continuation of a previous story, which itself was an alternate version of what my good friend Major Mike Powell III wrote, with his permission of course.**

 **To be clear, neither Mike nor I own these characters, or the franchises they come from, nor do either of us make any profit from this story, or any of our works for that matter.**

 **That said, this story is full of lesbianism and includes a Futanari (a woman with both sets of sex organs). If such things bother you, kindly turn back now.**

 **On with the show!**

 **X_X**

Poison had a smile on her face that simply would not go away. And with good reason.

"Who'd have thunk that the Interpol agent would be the first of us to beg for it up the ass?" she said, lovingly taunting the woman she was literally buried to the hilt inside of, taking heavy breaths as Chun-Li's ass muscles constrict her girl dick in the most amazing way.

Behind Poison, a certain brunette kunoichi was on her knees on the bed, groping and massaging every inch of flesh she could get her talented fingers on like a perverted humming bird. The pinkette moaned as she felt those fingers now come to pinch her vibrant-pink nipples as well as playing with her bountiful breasts like they were bread dough. The pink of Poison's nipples was matched blatantly by her hair and the thin strip of natural bubblegum-pink above her pubic mound.

Chun-Li, the strongest woman in the fighting world had no regrets; she was being utterly railed by Poison's shaft and she took pure satisfaction out of every moment.

Poison rammed her penis into the Chinese ass before her, holding Chun-Li steady by those marvelous hips of hers. Both lovers moaned, sighed and panted with bliss as the futa pounded the woman's ass with vigor for all she was worth.

Eventually, Poison growled, bent over Chun-Li's back and moaned out as she let loose a sudden torrent of liquid heat into Chun-Li's ass, the Chinese woman letting out a trove of Mandarin swears, the bulk of them in place of intelligible thought as she orgasmed from the sheer experience.

Poison slowly pulled out, letting the Lightning Kicker relax as she finally collapsed onto the bed, out of breath but smiling nevertheless.

And as the gorgeous 'World's Strongest Woman' lay there, panting and reveling in the afterglow of her first-ever anal experience, her beloveds were busy with each other as Mai shared a hot, deep, passionate kiss with Poison, hugging her from the side and mashing her magnificent Japanese breasts against the former Mad Gear's arm.

As they smooched, the ninja woman combed the fingers of one hand through the silky, rich, hot-pink tresses of the futanari woman while she used her other hand to stroke her penis, fondling it gently, lovingly; switching back and forth from squeezing the head, rubbing her palm over it and pumping the thick, meaty shaft, coating the phallus in Poison's semen.

And while Mai fondled her, Poison returned the favor in her own way by using one hand to squeeze and grope the more-than-abundant tit-flesh of Mai's bosom mashed against her side while using her other hand to enjoy the ninja woman's plump, smooth behind. She caressed, slapped and even raked her nails gently along the soft flesh of Mai's ass, making the ponytailed brunette moan and sigh with bliss into the kiss they shared all the while.

Eventually, the need to breathe forced the brunette and pinkette to break the kiss, staring into each other's hazy eyes as their aroused breaths brushed against each other's lips.

Then, Mai's eyes turned to Chun-Li, who was now looking at her two beloveds from over her shoulder, having lifted her bottom into the air while pushing her front flush against the satin sheets of their bed and smiling lecherously as she masturbated herself in front of Mai and Poison.

The Chinese woman then looked at her Japanese girlfriend and spoke something in her native Mandarin. Poison did not understand a word, but she looked at Mai in confusion and could not help but smile at the lyrical chime that was the giggle she let out.

" _Anata no ecchi, Chun-chan~!_ " She purred before giving Poison a quick kiss plus a playful smack on the ass.

Under the curious, confused blue gaze of Poison, Mai approached Chun-Li and kissed her while moving her fingers to join the Chinese' own in her pussy. The two gorgeous women looked back at their futanari lover and smiled wickedly.

A change of positions later (plus wiping away a nosebleed) saw Chun-Li and Mai engaged in the marvelously sexy and intimate act of tribadism, their legs intertwined as the gorgeous women ground their drenched pussies against each other, their heads thrown back in bliss, their long, rich-brown tresses spreading on the pillows under their heads like chocolate halos, as well as their big and beautiful breasts bouncing back and forth like delicious, ripe fruit.

The sounds involved in this situation put every single sound effect and passion-filled sound in the most hardcore of porn movies to shame, and the sheer sexuality and passion of this sight had Poison on the very edge as the futanari knelt by the ladies' side and stroked her penis like her life depended on this one single, imminent ejaculation.

Poison jacked off like never before in her life, using both hands to pump her girl meat, staring mesmerized and more aroused than ever, her blue eyes completely hazed over, half-lidded, looking on at this searing-hot lesbian action before her. She greedily burned the visuals and sounds to her memory, memorizing every sway of breasts, every hip movement, every contour of legs, _everything._

In the end, the _heat_ became utterly intolerable. It was just too much. The women in the room came, hard…and two seconds later, so did the futanari in the room, and she came even _harder._

The cries of otherworldly bliss and pleasure of three women echoed through the bedroom and passed into the rest of the penthouse suite…and who knows? Maybe even the neighbor's two floors below heard them just as clearly.

In any case, Mai and Chun-Li passed out on the spot after their joint orgasms, blissful, exhausted smiles on their beautiful faces and their bodies twitching and slick with both sweat and the proverbial shower of white that fell upon their super-heated curves after Poison had the strongest ejaculation of her life…and even as she lay on her side, knocked out cold, tiny spurts of semen still oozed out from her penis.

A smile adorned Poison's beautiful face as well as her beloveds'…and before she fully succumbed to afterglow sleep, she idly wondered the Hell that cleaning this mess of sheets and bodily fluids would be for the cleaning staff.

 **X_X**

 **Well, that was quite the steamy little follow-up, wasn't it?**

 **I want to thank Major Mike for his assistance with refining this story after I began improvising the story over Skype. I would also like to thank him for his substantive contributions to the ending as well.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review if you would be so kind.**

 **Till next time, KRO out!**


End file.
